Trilogy: Boy Toy
by sayestoyaoi
Summary: Sehun tidak pernah menyangka dia akan mendapatkan akhir seperti ini. Sehun ingin sekali mempercayai kalau dia punya sebuah akhir bahagia. . Tapi toh, Sehun lebih tahu bahwa dongeng hanyalah dongeng. Tidak nyata. Kalaupun nyata, kenapa ia masih miliknya? [Kaihun – Special for Zhehoons] Mind to RnR? One of Trilogy Series.


Sehun tidak pernah menyangka dia akan mendapatkan akhir seperti ini. Sehun ingin sekali mempercayai kalau dia punya sebuah akhir bahagia. Dimana si penyihir meninggal, pangeran dan putrinya hidup bahagia sambil memimpin kerajaan. Tapi toh, Sehun lebih tahu bahwa dongeng hanyalah dongeng. Tidak nyata.

Kalaupun nyata, kenapa ia masih milik_nya_?

**Boy Toy © sayestoyaoi**

**Length: 1/1**

**Special untuk Zhehoons yang udah rangking enam kekeke /kisseu/ **

**Note: Plis dengerin Rose – Lee Hi pas baca ginian. Biar dapet feelnya. Gue nulis ginian sambil dengerin Rose gue malah …**

**Genre: Angsty-ish.**

**A/N: HOONS MAAFIN GUE. LO BACA DULU DEH BARU LO TAHU APA YANG GUE MAKSUD.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun sebenarnya sudah menyiapkan dirinya semenjak ia dan Kai berbagi ciuman pertama. Waktu itu umur mereka sekitar lima belas tahun, mungkin sedikit mabuk dan sedang berada di pesta Chanyeol. Sehun sudah mabuk, karena ia memang gampang mabuk dan entah kenapa gelasnya yang berisi soda tertukar dengan gelas orang lain.

Entah kenapa, Kai menariknya dari sekumpulan orang mabuk lainnya dan menaruhnya di kamar Chanyeol. Sehun tidak tahu apakah Kai mabuk atau sadar, pandangannya sudah memburam. Iseng, Sehun mendorong Kai ke tempat tidur dan duduk di atasnya. Dan dari tampang Kai, Oh Sehun tahu bahwa Kai menyukai apa yang sedang ia lakukan ini.

Jemari-jemari Sehun bermain di dada bidang Kai yang masih terbungkus kaos abu-abu berkerah V tersebut. Lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun, matanya menatap punya Kai. Kai sama sekali terlihat keberatan, jadi Sehun lanjutkan.

Namun ada sesuatu terjadi (Sehun tidak tahu pasti apa), saat jemarinya menyentuh kulit eksotis Kai dan jarak mereka mendekat sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan. Sehun menatap mata Kai lalu kepada bibirnya. Sehunlah yang memulai permainan. Sehunlah yang mengesekkan bibirnya ke bibir Kai dengan cara yang begitu lambat; _dan Sehunlah yang membuat Kai menariknya dan memutarbalikannya, lalu mencium bibir Sehun_.

Sehun menyukai rasa Kai di bibirnya.

.

Sehun muncul bersama Kai di pesta yang Chanyeol adakan untuk kedatangan teman mereka, Suho. Mereka mengadakan pesta di flatnya Chen, walau pemiliknya belum terlihat sama sekali. Chanyeol tentu saja membawa pacarnya yang kelewat polos itu, Baekhyun namanya. Sehun tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, namun tampaknya Chanyeol sangat ingin meruntuhkan kepolosan Baekhyun dan memiliki pantat indahnya itu; seperti Kai bilang saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

Sehun dan Kai mempunyai hubungan yang tidak bisa didefinisikan Mereka adalah pemuas nafsu bagi masing-masing, dan Sehun berusaha keras untuk tidak larut dalam kelembutan Kai dan jari-jari Kai yang mempunyai keahlian untuk menyenangkannya. Tapi ia benci satu hal dalam permainan rumit Kai.

Kai tahu bahwa Sehun sudah kalah sejak dulu, dan Sehun membenci bagaimana ia masih tetap bersamanya; lebih benci lagi karena ia tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk menyangkalnya.

.

Baru lima jam dan dua puluh menit kemudian setelah pesta selesai, mereka berempat (Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dia dan Kai) tahu kalau Chen sedang sibuk menyetubuhi pemuda berpipi balon di seberang flat Chen yang sering mengintipnya. Pemuda yang Kai labrak karena alasan privasi. Kai memang saudara Chen.

Kai dan Chen sama sekali tidak mirip dalam hal kepribadian ataupun tampilan. Dimana Kai adalah monster seksi yang menjauhi kata 'perasaan' dan Chen hanyalah pemuda simpel yang berbicara jujur apa adanya tentang perasaannya. Selama lima tahun Sehun menjadi teman baik sekaligus _fuck toy _Kai, Sehun belajar untuk tidak membawa perasaan dalam hubungan mereka. Kalau mereka bisa disebut mempunyai hubungan.

'Ini semua hanya permainan, Sehun.' Sehun ingat Kai pernah berkata kepadanya setelah Sehun menangkap basah Kai sedang memasukan kejantanannya di lubang seorang lelaki manis. Lu Han namanya, dan dia adalah guru les Sehun. 'Kau dan aku mempunyai hubungan terbuka. Kau boleh melihat orang lain, begitu pula aku. Kita tak saling memiliki. Kita hanya terikat oleh permainan ini.' Pernyataan ini membuat Sehun menangis.

Pernyatan ini juga yang membuat Sehun pergi ke sahabat sekaligus mantannya, pria setengah China setengah Kanada yang bernama Kris. Dan saat Sehun menjadi serapuh kaca, Krislah yang menangkapnya. Satu hal mengarah ke hal lainnya. Sehun tidak sengaja mencium Kris di bibirnya, dan tiga puluh lima menit kemudian; Sehun menemukan dirinya di pelukan Kris, telanjang, lubangnya terisi air mani Kris. Sehun tidak tahu kenapa ia menyukai rasa Kris memeluknya dengan kehangatan, bukan kedinginan yang Kai sering lakukan.

Sekarang Sehun mengerti kenapa Kai benci _perasaan_, dan Sehun sekarang mengalaminya.

.

_Kim Jongin adalah pria posesif yang tidak ingin barangnya diambil_.

Sehun tahu secara baik betapa benarnya pernyataan itu. Saat dimana Sehun tidak sengaja berkata kejadiannya tentang Kris dan dia, Kai tidak menanggapi dengan kata kasar. Ia malahan menarik Sehun ke apartemennya,mengikatnya di tempat tidur dan memasukan sebuah vibrator besar tanpa pelumas dengan level paling tinggi di lubang Kai.

Sehun akui itu adalah kejadian paling traumatis yang ia ingin lupakan secepatnya. Tapi Kai memastikan bahwa kejadian itu tetap menempel di pikiran Sehun, sebuah peringatan dan konsekuensi apa yang akan terjadi jika Sehun melanggar peraturan Kai. Sehun bahkan tidak tahu lelaki bebas seperti Kai punya peraturan.

Setelah Kai melepaskan Sehun pergi dengan air mata masih menetes dan basah di pipinya, Sehun langsung pergi ke tempat Kris. Sedetik setelah Kris membuka pintu, Sehun langsung memeluknya dan menagis di pelukan Kris yang bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Sehun sama sekali tidak menyadari Kai yang melihatnya di ujung jalan, dengan rahang mengeras dan sorot mata cemburu.

.

Beberapa minggu setelah ia menangis di pelukan Kris, Sehun bisa dibilang menjauhkan dirinya dari teman-temannya. Lebih tepatnya Kai. Sehun ingin tahu kenapa tiap tiga kata tersebut dilafalkan atau disebutkan, giginya langsung mengigit bibirnya, tangannya langsung mengepal, hatinya langsung sakit.

Sehun ingin berhenti bermain. Ia lelah.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama ketika Kai menariknya ke sebuah gang yang jarang dilewati karena terlalu gelap dan orang tidak bisa melihat apapun disitu. Kai langsung menghimpitnya di dinding, kedua tangan Sehun ia ikat dengan tali, lututnya ia tekankan di kejantanan Sehun. Dan Kai menciumnya ganas dengan segala tenaga yang ia punya, matanya bertudung nafsu, kekesalan dan sesuatu emosi yang baru.

Penyesalan.

Sehun tidak tahu kenapa Kai mempunyai penyesalan. Apakah ia menyesali kehilangannya? Sehun bertanya. Dalam beberapa detik ia tertawa pahit. Mungkin ia rindu kepada lubangku, bukan aku. Tapi toh, banyak pelacur mempunyai lubang yang lebih ketat daripadaku, batin Sehun kalut.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Kai di waktu yang sama, tangannya memainkan puting kemerahan Sehun lalu mencubitnya keras. Sehun berteriak kesakitan. Dan Kai memberi waktu kepada dirinya sendiri untuk melihat kesempurnaan Sehun. Wajah lelah, leher penuh tanda kepemilikan, dan kejantanannya menegang.

Sempurna, batin Kai. Dengan kecepatan lambat ia membuka celana Sehun dan apapun yang menghalanginya melihat pusat kesempurnaan Sehun. Tangannya dengan hati-hati melingkari ke penis Sehun, dan Sehun berteriak 'Cepat!' berkali-kali. Kai mengabaikannya. Sehun adalah karya seni.

"Jongin…." Sehun berkata tiba-tiba, mata berkaca-kacanya menatap Kai dengan tatapan memelas. Kai langsung tersentak, bangun. Tanpa kata-kata apapaun ia membuka tali yang mengikat Sehun, memakaikan celana dan kemejanya yang terbuka lalu pergi.

Tanpa suara, secepat angin. Tidak ada kata maaf.

.

Sehun tidak pernah menyangka dia akan mendapatkan akhir seperti ini. Sehun ingin sekali mempercayai kalau dia punya sebuah akhir bahagia. Dimana si penyihir meninggal, pangeran dan putrinya hidup bahagia sambil memimpin kerajaan. Tapi toh, Sehun lebih tahu bahwa dongeng hanyalah dongeng. Tidak nyata.

Kalaupun nyata, kenapa ia masih milik_nya_?

**The End**

A/N:

Rana, sebelum lo neror gue di twitter (kalo akun lo masih aktif /shrugged/) gue juga gak tau gue nulis apaan. You see tadi gue dengerin lagu Lee Hi yang Rose sambil nulis ginian. Dan gue rasa itu lagu memberi efek ke gue. Gue jadi nulis angst kan.

Pas paragraph 'Sehun muncul dengan Kai…..' ituloh tiba-tiba langsung jadi angst, gue baru nyadar. Seperti lo baca diatas, gue gak terlalu mendetailkan smutnya. Gue cuman fokus ke plot utamanya.

Ada sekuelkah? Gue gak tau juga. Well, mind to RnR?

Dan…para readers lain, termasuk lo ra, tolong dong tunjukkin typo yang ada disini, biar gue bisa belajar dari kalian. Thanks.


End file.
